Want To
by daywalkr82
Summary: This is a oneshot for all those who have ever heard their feelings expressed in a song. KimRon fluff. Don't read if you don't like songfics. Read and review, please and thank you.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim, Ron, the Drs. P-squared, or the song "Want To". I do own this story and hope you all will enjoy it. You do need to listen to the song once to really appreciate it.

Kim was sitting quietly in Ron's hatchback as he drove them home. It had been… an amazing night, to say the least. Yes, she had stopped Drakken's latest take-over scheme. It had been a singular pleasure to kick Shego into that tower, but that wasn't the highlight of the evening. Tonight, while strapped to that giant cactus, she had finally seen what everyone else had known for the longest time. She had seen Ron as more than just "Ron the Best Friend".

She was ready to give up and let Drakken have his win, but Ron wouldn't let her. He was always doing that. He wouldn't let her get down on herself; he always followed her into every dangerous sitch, no matter what was happening or which of his numerous fears he had to face. She looked at him just sitting there in the pregnant silence, driving her home. She couldn't believe she had missed this. She took in the cornsilk color of his hair, the deep, chocolate eyes focused on the road ahead. His hands, which had a death grip on the steering wheel now, had held her so gently earlier when they were dancing. That brought her back to the best part of the evening. He was _such_ a good kisser. She giggled slightly, remembering how she felt when they kissed. This brought Ron out of his silence.

"You ok over there, KP?"

Kim looked back over at him. "Yeah, Ron, just remembering the dance and…"

"I know, amazing, ain't it?"

They were silent for a few more minutes before Ron offered to turn on the radio. He tuned in to a country station and sat back. A new song had just come on. The DJ had said it was called "Want To" by a group called Sugarland.

_I've packed a cooler and a change of clothes  
Let's jump and see how far it goes  
You got my heart and your daddy's boat  
We got all night to make it float  
_

_We could sit on the shore  
We could just be friends  
Or we could jump in_

_Whole world could change in a minute  
Just one kiss could stop it spinning  
We could think it through  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to  
We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to_

The song was a pretty one, Kim thought. The lead singer had a great voice, and the lyrics just seemed to say exactly what she was thinking. It was exactly what had happened tonight. They had gone from 'just friends' to 'more than friends'. She supposed they were a couple, now. It _had_ felt so good to kiss Ron like that. And for that instant when they were kissing, the world had stopped.

_I got your ring around my neck  
And a couple of nights I don't regret  
You got a dream of a degree  
And a shirt that smells like me  
_

_Yeah, we both got dreams  
We could chase alone  
Or we could make our own_

_Whole world could change in a minute  
Just one kiss could stop it spinning  
We could think it through  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to  
We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to_

_  
Never waste another day  
Wonderin' what you threw away  
Holdin' me, holdin' you  
I don't want to, if you don't want to_

_We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to  
_

_But I want to_

_  
And I want you_

Kim looked at Ron again. She realized she did want him; indeed, she needed him, to keep her grounded and in just a general, need-a-reason-to-get-up-in-the-morning way. Ron was that reason. The song ended as they pulled into the Possible driveway. Ron cut the engine and got out to open her door. _He's such a gentleman, _she thought. They walked to the door and just stood there for so many seconds. Ron finally broke the silence.

"KP… did… did you ever feel like you wanted to say something, but you didn't know how? And then, you hear someone else articulate your feelings so perfectly?"

"Yeah, Ron, I think that last song did that pretty well. It's gonna be a tough ride, Ron. We could still go back to 'just friends'," Kim started, but giggled and sang the last few words like the singer had, "but I don't want to, if you don't want to." Ron laughed as she did so and looked down at his shoes. He looked back up into her green eyes, those big, emerald eyes he couldn't say no to, even if his life depended on it. He didn't say anything; he just cupped her cheek, which she nuzzled against, and moved in for a good night kiss. At the window, a surprised but happy set of parents watched and remembered.


End file.
